


Away With Us He’s Going

by Rebs222



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst?, Chosen One!Ianto, F/M, Fairy!Ianto, Let Ianto have a happy ending he’s been through enough!, M/M, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), inspired by the Yeats poem The Stolen Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebs222/pseuds/Rebs222
Summary: “Away with us he's going,The solemn-eyed...For he comes, the human child,To the waters and the wildWith a faery, hand in hand,For the world's more full of weeping than he can understand“-The Stolen ChildW. B. Yeats
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Away With Us He’s Going

The asked him first to come away on a cold Sunday afternoon,  
The rain was pouring and his parents were snoring as he stared up at the moon,  
They saw a life of suffering they saw a life of pain,  
They never mentioned him with a lover camping in the rain. 

They asked him second to come back home as he stared up at the sky,  
The same stars twinkled in his eyes as he tried hard not to cry,  
They saw a life of hardship they saw a life of grief,  
They never mentioned him on a date smiling in disbelief.

They asked him third to come to the wild as he cried over cold metal,  
The shaking through his body he was finding hard to settle,  
“Now,” they said, “do you see?”  
“This life is not for you or me!”

They asked again after the battle had faded,  
His fragile world view now dashed and jaded,  
They saw him so broken and bruised,  
But he turned to them and still he refused. 

They asked him fourth to come slip into their care,  
The horror of the countryside left him painfully aware,  
He knew they saw his conflict and he knew they saw his trials,  
What they never told him was that they could clearly see his smiles.

They asked him fifth to come to safety as he held a coat and cried,  
The loneliness inside him was like his almost lover had died,  
They saw his abandonment they saw his longing,  
They never mentioned the so soon future with him finally belonging.

The last time they came to him he was choking on the air,  
The painful heartbreak inside him was almost too much to bare,  
“We can save him, hurry, hurry, if he just says yes.”  
The man’s last thought was ‘I will come back for you, Captain Jack Harkness.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there will be more chapters of this which are story format and not poems (although I do enjoy poetry so I might end up just writing more!) 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
